Easy, Bug Boy
by Jadewing47
Summary: Gwen's father never made Peter promise to leave her alone. Peter can't make it home and collapses in an alleyway close the Gwens home due to him being shot. Gwen can help him, right? Rated T for injury. Just a hurt Peter and an overprotective Gwen. (Here I go again...)
1. Help, please

_" detonation T- Two minutes." The feminine compute voice rang out. I shot out a web onto the tower, swinging around and kicking Dr. Con- no, the lizard monster square in the gut, knocking him off the tower. He grabbed my leg, and my hands were ripped from the rope of webbing as I went tumbling down with the lizard. We whet tumbling down for a few seconds before we hit a large light, smashing the glass into tiny pecies. I fell from the smashed light onto the ground, rolling a meter or two before scrambling to my feet to get away from the lizard. My leg screamed in pain, but I dimmed that from my senses. I had two goals, save the city and not die. I whirled around and shot another strand of webbing above me on the tower structure, trying to pull myself up. But again the creature grabbed onto my leg, ripping my hands from my webbing and throwing me out from the roof of Oscorp tower. My hand reached out, seeing the city so far below and breifly wondering if this was the end. But it couldn't be, I needed to save everyone. I needed to save Gwen. I fell for a couple meters, although it felt like more, before my spider-reflexes kicked in and I shot another strand of webbing at the tower._

 _I dropped onto the glass walls of Oscorp, not wasting a second to catch my breath as I climbed up, I halted for a second close to the top, my spider-sense ringing. A mili-second later, the lizard game thrusting a large container of freezing chemicals,(I wasn't wasting the time to figure it what it was) and I dodged it. I traveled to my left, the lizard following me, growling. I shot webbing on his face, he roared, jumping back to claw at his face before reappearing quickly, now using his tail as a weapon. I jumped out of the way as it crashed into the glass wall that had been crowched on just seconds ago. I shot a piece of webbing up, flipping onto the roof and forcefully kicking the lizard in the face. He roared in shock and pain. Honestly, I think he was roaring at everything. I shot more webbing at the tower blow the device that would soon detonate the bio toxin that would turn everyone into huge lizards. I began to swing around, climbing higher to the device. I paused breifly to catch my breath and figure out what the hell the lizard was planning next. Right on time, I though, as the lizard threw another container, which I discovered was liquid nitrogen, at me. I successfully dogged it, but fell from the tower as doing so, landing flat on my back. I shot webbing out, dragging myself away from the lizard as he attacked, again._

 _(End of Flashback)_

I stumbled away from the dead captain. I was sad, definitely. I hadn't known the guy that well, but all I could think of is what Gwen would feel. I didn't want her to have to go through that. I never did. I started to climb down, the fire escape of Oscorp, and after about 15 minutes of climbing, I landed on the ground. I ran from the sight, running and running, through abandoned always and dark streets, toward the direction of home. I ran through another alleyway, it was dark and musty. It had a dead end, I discovered, as I smacked into it. I fell onto my side, hard. My leg was in agony, my ribs were too but not as much. But I needed to tell my aunt I was ok, even though I was not. I pulled out my phone.

"Peter?" My Aunt's voice sounded worried.

"It's me. I'm ok." I replied, hiding the pain from my voice.

"Thank god. I was so worried, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm staying at my girlfriend Gwens house for a couple days...I don't know how long. I'll call you when I do. Her father died. She needs me...please."

There was a long pause.

"Alight. But you damm well call me when you know for sure how long your staying."

"Thanks." I said, and hung up. Now away from my Aunts hearing, I screamed in agony, my leg was burning, I was seeing black spots and my vision swam in and out. It was going to kill me, I know it was. I needed help. I needed help _now._

I grabbed my phone, and somehow managed to dial Gwen from speed dial.

" Peter. This isn't a good time, my f-father died and my mom and brothers are going to my aunts house." Gwen choked.

"4 blocks away. Ally. Dark. Need help. _Please."_ I begged, before dropping the phone as I tried to clutch at my leg, not wanting to disturb the webbing acting as a bandage. But I could clearly see it was soaked through with blood from the gunshot. If Dr. Connors aka big scary lizard guy hadn't broken my web slingers I might be in a better situation right now.

"Gwen. Please, Gwen." I murmured.


	2. A Wait In The Rain

_I shot anther strand of webbing at a large metal box labeled 'liquid nitrogen', but before I could pull myself up, the lizard wrapped it's tail around my neck, successfully cutting off my air supply. He dragged me up by my neck, and grabbed onto my wrists. I braced my feet against his chest, pushing, trying to free myself from his death grip. But he was too strong, and I was losing air fast. The lizard began to squeeze my wrists, causing great pain but not breaking the bones. However he did shatter my web-shooters. Things weren't looking so good for me right now. He broke both of my web-shooters. My spider-sense was blaring, and that didn't help the fact that I was being choked._ _He pulled both of my hands into his left one, using his right to slowly reach up to my face and pull off the mask. After he ripped it off, I screamed as best I could. My face was dark red from lack of air, and blood painted it as well. I trembled as my body fought to breathe. Air, I needed air. Then the lizard spoke._

 _"Poor Peter Parker." It spat. I glared at him, still weakly struggling._

 _"No mother, no father, no uncle. All alone." He said slowly. His tail tightened around my neak and if he didn't kill me first, I was sure he was going to break my neak.(Maube that was his plan.) The sound of a gun being loaded behind me drew both of our attentions to the left._

 _"He's not alone." Came the clear voice of Captain Stacey. He had his gun pointed to the lizard. The lizard growled, then roared at the captain, although he sounded more like an angry dinosaur. The captain shot the tube closest to me connected to the liquid nitrogen box, and the tube shot out, spinning around before my arm snatched out to grab it. I thrusted it into the lizards face, my mouth opening and closing desperately. Air. Air. I needed air._

 _The creature roared and pushed its face back. I twisted my head slightly, directing the nitrogen current on the tail but trying not to get any nitrogen on my face. My face twisted in pain because it was taking too long. Too long. Then the tail broke off, and I was free. I gasped, screaming as harsh cold air shoved it's way into my lungs. But the pain almost felt good. Because it was air. I collapsed onto my arms and knees, shoving lungs full of it in the few milliseconds I had before I dodged out of the way from another attack. I crowched down, directing the stream of nitrogen onto the lizards already new grown tail, successfully breaking it again. The captain began to shoot, and the combination of the nitrogen and bullets was taking off limbs._

 _"Detination in T- 45 seconds."_

 _(end of flashback)_

I blinked, my vision somewhat in focus. Five minutes had passed since that call, but it really felt like hours. I needed to get up, I needed to move. Heavy rain began to pelt down. Cold rain. It soaked my suit through and I began to shiver. Luckily my webbing was water proof. Times like this made me wish I could control it without the aid of my web-shooters. Luckily I had one spair, I would just have to make another one. _Come on Gwen, where are you?_

I rolled onto my stomach, swallowing my scream of pain. My phone found its way into one of my hidden pockets. I braced my good leg(the left one) under me and took a deep breath.


	3. Let's Go Home

It had only been 30 minutes since my mother and brothers left for my Aunt's house. I had not gone. I wanted to be alone. Ok, that's not what I really wanted. I wanted Peter to be here. I wanted to be alone with Peter so I could cry in his arms while he held me. I knew he had been there. My mother and brothers had seen Spider-Man making his journey to Oscorp by Television. I knew that he was injured, I had seen it on Television, when the cranes moved to create a path for him, the camera had zoomed in to show him. He was gripping his leg. When he tried to walk he limped, coming dangerously close to falling. I had watched him put aside his pain, and run. I had been proud. But I knew he was there, when my father died. And knowing him, I knew he felt guilty. But I still wanted him here. I didn't blame him. I needed to hug him, I needed reassurance that he was ok. Because in the back of my head, I knew he was not.

So I really wasn't _that_ surprised when he called me. I had almost expected him to. But something prompted me to say,

"Peter, now's not a good time. My f-father died and my mom and brothers just left to my aunts house..."

Why I said that? I haven't the slightest clue.

But what I _was_ surprised about was his voice. So heavily filled with guilt and pain that I wasn't sure I could handle hearing it for very long. He was injured, and I wanted to punch myself for not remembering. He was _injured, bleeding out in an alley._ His voice abruptly stopped, and I heard a noise that most likely signified the dropping of his phone. From a little bit away from the speaker, Peter screamed, gasping.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled, not sure if he could hear me or not. I then cut the call, because it would be odd and suspicious if I was running through New York with a person screaming on my phone. Peter hadn't given me an exact description of where he was, but I knew the general direction. Plus Peter had collapsed there before, the street,(I hadn't really payed attention to the name) when he was injured and couldn't make it to his or my house. The place was littered with alleyways. Deserted ones too, the perfect place to hide. I wondered why the police hadn't looked for Spider-Man there. Either way, I'm glad they didn't. They might of found him injured and have been able to catch him while he was vulnerable. I slow my panicked walk as I get down to the alley. By now the panic in the streets had died down, it pretty much just looked like regular New York, only with a whole lot of extra policemen. I passed a dark alleyway that looked almost non-existent. It was the smallest alleyway I had ever seen in my life. But my gut told me this was the one. I cautiously walked in, my phone gripped tight in my hand.

"Peter?" I called. There was no response. I walked deeper into the alley, my eyes starting to adjust to the dim light, although it helped that a lamp was near, washing the ally in it's dim yellow light.

"Peter?" I called again. "It's me, Gwen." A soft moan cut the silence. I picked up my pace, traveling toward the noise. I froze in my tracks at the slight of him. He was in his suit, the mask still on. He was on his stomach, his hands propping him up. He braced his left leg under him, hissing in pain as he did so. I could literally see him brace himself, before he dragged himself into a crouched position, his hand that wasn't holding himself up coming to grip his right thigh. He took a deep breath, still not noticing me, (his back was to me) then shoved himself into a standing position. He swayed dangerously, but managed somehow to keep his balance. He slowly lowered his right leg so that his foot was lightly brushing the ground. He then tried to take a step, and fell to the ground in a messy heap. Peter yelped in pain, rolling on his back and clutching at both his ribs and leg, though more so his leg rather than his ribs.

"Peter!" I yelled, finally coming to my senses and crouching down by his face, grabbing his hand. Peter's pain filled eyes reached mine, and he clung to my hand for dear life.

" 'M sorry. I-I tried to go h-home. Really d-did. I-I couldn't. S-sorry." He gasped, his hand still trying to reach down to his leg. I looked down to where his hand was reaching. On the thigh of his leg was a lump of webbing forming a make-shift bandage. It was soaked through in blood. I grabbed his other hand to prevent him from hurting himself further, he weakly struggled against me, but quickly gave up.

"Gwen." He choked. I looked up, reaching up to pull off the mask covering his face off. His eyes refused to meet mine, but I could see clearly that they were filled with guilt.

"Yeah?" I asked, my thumb absent mindlessly running over his glove, rubbing small circles on it.

"I-I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't of left him. It's my fault, I'm sorry. You-you can...be mad at me. I won't be...upset. I promise. I'm so, so stupid. I-"

" _Peter._ " I cut him off. "There was nothing you could do. I don't blame you, but I _am_ worried about you. We need to get you to my place." His eyes gave away his unspoken question. _Why? Why don't you hate me?_ But I didn't let him speak. I slipped his mask back on. I slid my arm under his arms and around his torso. Realizing what was going on, Peter grimaced, but braced his good leg underneath him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled him up with only a slight struggle. Peter was surprisingly light. He cried out in pain, but still managed to get himself to stand.

Supporting most of his weight, I began the long, 4 block journey through the abandoned alleyways to my apartment.


	4. Delirium

Now came the issue of actually getting Peter inside my apartment, as I lived on a high floor and I just couldn't waltz in there with Spiderman bleeding to death and clinging to me now could I?

I half supported, half dragged Peter to the side of the apartment complex. Stopping so that Peter could lean against the wall, I cupped his face with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist to support him, and to keep him from clawing at the still steadily bleeding wound.

"Peter? Hey, Peter, look at me baby," I murmured, trying to get his attention.

"Mmm?" He hummed softly, his voice high and full of pain. _Crap,_ I thought. _He's going into shock._

"Peter baby, do you remember where my room window is?" I ask. Peter's head snaps up and his muscles go even tenser than they had been. He knew where I was going, and he didn't like it.

"Y-yeah." He answered softly. Guilt pulls at my heart as my lips form the next words. I hated to ask him this, and I knew full well that I could be spelling out Peter's death. He was too weak to run, if he falls as he's climbing...I didn't want to think about that.

"I need you to climb up there for me. I'm so sorry, God, I really am but I can't just walk into my apartment with you as Spiderman." I said quickly

Peter moans, but rolls himself around and braces his hands on the wall, before yanking them back like it burned him.

"W-what if I fall?" He whispers, and sounds so much like a frightened child that tears rise to my eyes. Until I remember something and I smile.

"You won't," I say, holding out a spare web-shooter from my purse, "Remember you gave me these? Just shoot a web and swing up there, and I'll meet you from inside." I say. Peter took the web-shooter, and with a pained breath he nodded. I kissed him on the cheek of his mask, then ran into the building, racing up the stairs. I fumbled with my keys once I reached my door, but soon had them in and unlocked the door. I closed the door, locking it back before running into my room, turning on my light and opening the window quickly. Peter, who was leaning against it, all but fell in. If we hadn't been in the situation we were in, I may have laughed, but Peter was screaming softly, clutching his leg and trying to rip the bandages off. I grabbed his wrists, gently shushing him and laying him on my bed. I slipped a towel underneath his body so that blood would not get onto the blankets, and took off Peter's mask.

Peter's face underneath was a deathly white, covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. I gently combed through his hair with my fingers, stroking his face while whispering to him.

"It's gonna be ok Peter, I've got you now. You're safe, it's gonna hurt for a little while but I'm gonna make it better."

I couldn't tell if Peter could hear me. His pupils were large and he was staring up at nothing. His breathing was quiet, but if I listened closely it was forced. I shook him softly, whispering his name, but when Peter didn't react panic filled me, and suddenly I was shaking him violently, yelling his name until he blinked slowly, his distant, chocolate brown eyes meeting my panic filled ones. He chuckled softly, and I realise he was delirious.

"Y-your preeeetyy." He slurred, his mouth twitching into a grin. _Blood._ I realized. _He's lost a lot of blood._

But what could I do? Peter's blood was mutated, ever since the spider bite. I didn't know what type of blood he had, and even if I did I didn't have any I could give him.

I shot up and grabbed the first aid kit from the wall in the halway, lugging the advanced kit into my room and onto my bed. I may not be able to give Peter blood, but I could at least stop the bleeding.

I frown, realizing I would either have to cut Peter's suit or take him out of it. I decided to cut the suit, knowing I could just make him another. Cutting of the thigh of his suit, I stared at the large wound, still leaking blood. Pouring hydrogen peroxide on the wound and wiping it with alcohol wipes, I was able to get a better look at the wound. I then pried out the bullet with tweezers, placing it on the towel beside me, and putting pressure on the wound as blood gushed out. With one free hand, I grabbed the disinfectant and poured that over the wound again, quickly placing a gauze pad over it and resuming the pressure. Grabbing some gauze wrap, I wrapped Peter's leg, tying it off and securing the bandage with medical tape.

I left the now unconscious Peter, (he had passed out as soon as I poured the disinfectant on the wound with a pained scream) and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the kitchen, taking a tray from the cabinet, I placed the ice pack, a glass of water, and some painkillers on it and carried it back to my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I dimmed the lights, placing the tray on my nightstand and picking up the ice pack. I placed the ice pack over the bandages, securing it to Peter's leg using medical tape. Then, I unzipped Peter's boots, placing them at the foot of my bed. I peeled the rest of his suit off and folded it to the best of my ability, placing it on top of my dresser, along with his mask. I took out the pair of pajamas Peter had left last time he stayed, thankful that Peter had forgotten to pick them up, and carefully dressed him in the grey sweatpants and blue shirt. Even in unconsciousness Peter cried out when moved. There were gashes on his chest, the scars of previous ones. This lizard had certainly left it's mark on Peter. I cleaned those and wrapped up his chest. Finally, I threw away the bullet and cleaned up the kit, returning it to the wall. I lifted the towel from under him and placed it in my laundry basket, wrapping Peter up in blankets. Grabbing a warm, damp washcloth, I began to clean his face, until I was just running my fingers through his damp hair, beginning my vigil over him.


End file.
